Waking Seer
by Nianti
Summary: He lost his definition of himself, but what if he gained a piece of the worlds' salvation, and a new life to boot?   Eventual Yugi/OC, no Yaoi, Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Everything changed on that day.<p>

I was walking home from school (I was a senior, perfect grades, life planned), and from a block away I smelled smoke. As far as I was aware, no-one had any fireplaces or grills or anything like that; I walked a bit faster, turned the corner; I saw my home going up in flames. Now, any rational person would call the fire department and stay back; it seemed no-one else had noticed, but then we're not with all of the other shops in Domino. I ran up to the door, but couldn't get it open; I backed off and grabbed my cell and dialed.

'/This is the Emergency Operator, what is your emergency?/'

"My house is on Fire, and..." Oh no... Grandpa...! "-And I think my grandfather is trapped inside! The address is 549 Haikori Street."

'/Ok. Stay on the line with me, and I'll have the fire department en route soon. Don't do anything rash./'

"But My grandpa-!" Suddenly, I felt like I was drowning in something, something not water. Helplessness, I realized. I heard sirens wailing, approaching fast, and a minute later felt someone haul me away from the building roughly.

"Is anyone inside?" The fireman yelled over the now roaring flames.

"G...grandpa..." I was numb. I couldn't think, couldn't control; my hands started trembling violently, and I felt tears beginning to pour down my face. The fireman yelled over his shoulder to the others, then called the paramedic over.

"He's going into shock!" Shock... is that why I felt lightheaded? No, wait... I stopped breathing. Why couldn't I start again?

"Someone get this kid some oxygen!" the fireman yelled; he turned back to me.

"C'mon, kid... don't collapse on us now. We'll find him." The world had gone fuzzy by that point; I felt a mask being strapped over my face, felt someone pushing on my chest and forcing me to breath. Oxygen rushed to my brain as I passed out.

"...gi...Yugi... c'mon, Yug... wake up." I opened my eyes to a bright light, and shut them again. My head was still fuzzy, but my eyes adjusted once I opened them again. The sterile, white walls, the beeping machines, and the somewhat uncomfortable bed meant one thing: hospital. I _hate_ hospitals. I turned my head to the left, and saw Bakura sitting next to me.

"You gave everyone a scare there, Yug," he said, attempting a weak smile. I pushed up into a sitting position.

"What happened... after I passed out?" I asked, too afraid of the answer to ask what I was thinking.

"They were able to save part of the house... I think they saved most of your room, and the vast majority of the shop. All of the stuff in storage was saved. I think everything else was too burned to be rescued. They said it was a gas leak." A gas leak. We're lucky the shop didn't explode.

"...Grandpa?" I asked, my voice little more than a whisper. Bakura's face grew grim.

"I...I'm sorry, Yugi... he was pronounced DoA... Dead on arrival..." He looked away, instead of giving me a look of pity. My respect for him grew a bit, even as my heart shattered. My grandpa, my only family and the the one person I could go to when I needed help, was dead. My mind went numb again, but I was able to keep breathing this time.

A nurse walked in a few minutes later, and shooed Bakura out so she could check me over.

* * *

><p>AN: Um... wow. I'm not really sure where this one came from... It's part of a bigger story I've had _going_ [Read as: not written, just thought out] for the past five or six years... Finally found a way to wrestle the words out, so hopefully I'll be posting more of this once soon. Maybe, just maybe, I can make it not a fanfiction at some point. *not getting her hopes up*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, worlds, or ideas that are from YuGiOh!.

Rating changed because of increase in colorful language.

* * *

><p><em>"Damnit, Muoto! When will you learn to just go the HELL away!"<em>

_"Bugger off, Yugi. Can't you tell when you aren't wanted?"_

I started awake just before the blows began falling. They would never be able to touch me in real life; a year and a half of martial arts made sure of that. I was a blue belt already, I could block whatever most people throw at me.

"Yugi? Are you going to be ok for today?" Bakura's voice came up the hall, reminding me what today was. I felt the numbness swell throughout my body again, and my breath stopped for a moment. I forced myself to breath, making the lifebringing oxygen fill my lungs; in my mind, I brought up the image of a bowl full of black water, then forced the bowl to drain of its darkness, the water becoming pure and clear. The numbness faded to the edge of my senses, barely there, but still present.

"I think so." I responded quietly, going over to the closet. Most of my things had been saved, and I'd had one set of pitch-black clothes. I drew the black jeans and crips white dress shirt out of the closet, not caring that my hands were shaking enough to spill anything liquid. I would get through this day. I had to.

* * *

><p>A shower, a quick shave (<em>Damn, when did I start growing stubble?<em>), and ten minutes of fumbling to make myself look half-decent, and I stared at the lanky teen the mirror reflected. I had shadows under my eyes, and there was a small scab where I'd accidentally cut myself shaving. I looked like someone who had just gotten out of rehab, I had a demon's headache, and the funeral was in three hours. Yeah... lovely day, right?

It was a quiet affair, at least. Rachel and her grandfather were there, Bakura was there, Duke was there, hell, even Kaiba and Mokuba showed their faces. Part of me felt like A-

No. Not going to think of him. Not right now. It... it's too painful. It's too much.

* * *

><p>Jonouchi, Honda, and Mazaki didn't even bother to send flowers. I don't know why I even bothered expecting anything; it's not like they even knew anything about my life anymore. Oh sorry, did that sound vindictive?<p>

Joey and the others stopped caring about a month after the Pharaoh left us. It... hurt, to be sure. But, I dunno what I expected. It compounded the pain, but it actually made me focus on dealing with the present instead of grieving something that was now in the past. I had to focus on guarding myself from their insults, along with anything else my schoolmates threw at me.

It sucked. But, that's life. Oh well.

* * *

><p>Blank: I'm sorry this one was short, but I hope you like it anyway.<p>

Everyone else: Yes! This will have some Yugi-Abuse in the first few chapters! DLDR.


End file.
